The Black Rose
by Fallen Azrael
Summary: Harry visits Lily and James' grave after the Last Battle.


The Black Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: excuse me if I did anything wrong, just tell me. I'm not sure if I did the correct math for the day Lily and James died.

--

Harry stared across the kissing gate at which he stood and swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath, Harry walked through the gate and walked slowly down the rows. Finally he could visit Godric's Hollow without the fear of being killed; the Last Battle was over. He could visit his parents' grave without wearing his Invisibility Cloak or drinking Polyjuice Potion.

It was the eighteenth year anniversary of the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Darkness was closing in and Harry could distantly see figures of young children beginning to trick-or-treat. After all it was All Hallows Eve.

Harry could see Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore's grave and two rows back—his stomach tightened as he saw the gravestone made of white marble he was looking for. The grave was encasing the two bodies of Lily and James Potter.

Harry crouched down by the gravestone and slowly traced the names of his parents with his fingers. His hand dug into the soft earth as he lost his balance. He dug around to yank it back out when his hand hit something. Harry burrowed deeper to pull it up. He came up with a very old, raggedy teddy bear and a black rose.

_Flashback_

It was about midday on November 2nd, 1981. Lily and James Potter had died two days before. A large, motley crew of family and friends of the Potter family gathered around the graveyard for the funeral.

One lone figure stood on the edge of the crowd. Mrs. Petunia Evans Dursley held onto her nephew as she stared coldly at the wizards and witches surrounding her. She was only here because she felt pretty guilty: she had been invited to Lily's wedding, but hadn't gone, and Lily went to her wedding. She felt like she should, at least, come to her sister's funeral. One wizard stood near to her, and when he saw her, he came over.

"Hello," he said solemnly. "You probably don't remember me, but I was friends with James and Lily at school…Sirius Black."

Once he said his name, two things happened: Petunia distinctly remembered a dinner with Sirius and another wizard walked over to them.

"Petunia," the wizard said. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Remus Lupin."

"Is this Harry?" Sirius croaked.

Petunia nodded stiffly.

The sermon began. The man droned on and on about what good people Lily and James were and how they had always been wonderful people, with the best of friends.

_They had one friend who had betrayed them_, Sirius thought viciously.

After the sermon, when everyone was gone except himself, Petunia, Harry and Remus, Sirius scribbled a note and attached it to a black mourning rose.

One year old Harry crawled over to Sirius and held up his teddy bear. Sirius crouched down and looked into the bright green eyes that once were Lily's and looked at the tuft of black hair that was the same a James'.

"Do you want me to put these together?" Sirius asked.

Harry didn't answer, but when Sirius took the teddy bear, he didn't refuse or fuss.

Sirius put the teddy bear down gently in front of the gravestone and laid the black rose across it.

Almost a minute later, Petunia scooped up Harry and returned home to number four, Privet Drive.

_End Flashback_

Harry gave the ratty old teddy bear a squeeze. It was his old teddy bear—the last thing he had from Godric's Hollow.

Harry plucked the note off the black rose. His godfather's familiar handwriting was sprawled across the parchment, and Harry read it silently.

_My dear friends,_

_I suppose this was meant to be, but I can't help but thinking that if I hadn't told you to switch Secret-Keepers, then you wouldn't be…then this wouldn't have happened. To make up for it, I, Sirius Black, swear to do my best to protect Harry, not only as my godson, but like he was my own son._

_James, to your approval, and Lily, to your disapproval, I think I can truthfully promise that Harry will be as good of a troublemaker as James or myself._

_I miss you both so terribly much. Life is so different without you two. I can't do anything more but say how much I love you and miss you both._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

On the other side, written in emerald green ink, in an unfamiliar hand were four words:

_We love you, too._

Tears grew in his eyes. Some strange magic had written these four words down in response. No, it was not a strange, terrifying magic. It was very familiar—it was love.

Harry raised his wand. A new, everlasting black rose appeared in front of him. He laid it down on the gravestone and took the teddy bear and the original rose. Again, Harry raised his wand and carved three words, etching them into the white marble:

_I love you._

Harry turned and left the graveyard as the full moon rose high into the sky. Stars twinkled and burned brightly throughout the whole night sky. The full moon lit the graveyard below, bathing it in a soft, silvery light.

Lily and James were pleased—their son left Godric's Hollow, once again, safely. Lily had tears in her eyes as she looked at the black rose. The first flower James had ever given Lily was a black rose—originally, it was pink, but Sirius had accidentally turned it black one second before James gave them to Lily. Lily had laughed and told him not to change it back. The memory made the spirits of Lily and James smile.

Now the tombstone lays barren except for a single black rose. It stayed there because of love: Harry's love was very powerful. The black rose rests on the white marble tomb, where it will stay forevermore.

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._


End file.
